


Suicide Attempt=PerNico

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, enjoy, pernico - Freeform, this is a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: Nico sat on his bed. He looked at his arm. He'd gone into another crazy fit. He didn't remember it. He never did. It was like he suddenly lost control and just fall asleep. When he woke up, he was left with the scars up and down his arm. This time he’d been close. Too close for comfort. He’d almost hit that spot on his arm. He rolled his sleeve up and put the razor away. He didn't even know where it came from. He had tried to hide it once but it turned back up to haunt him. He walked out if his cabin shaking.~~~~~~~~~~~“Cus i care about you Nico. i don't want you to get hurt. You're my friend.” Percy said, almost crying. “I care about you and whatever made you try to kill yourself i can help. I’ll always be here Nico.” suddenly Nico hugged him. Percy smiled and hugged him back.





	Suicide Attempt=PerNico

     Nico walked into the woods and slowly walked along the marked path. They were playing Capture the Flag. Hades Artemis Zeus Athena and Aphrodite on Red team. Dionysus apollo Demeter and poseidon on the blue team. Nico unsheathed his sword and walked softly through the woods. The campers had made a totally unfair rule for this game that children of the Big Three couldn’t use their powers. Meaning Nico couldn't summon the dead or shadow travel.

 

    Suddenly someone jumped out, trying to scare Nico, meanwhile nico just started with a blank face. Percy now stood in front of Nico with Riptide unsheathed. Percy did not realize who it was and was about to handcuff them. Than he realized it was Nico and got mad. He took a step forward and looked into Nico’s eyes, making Nico nervously shift. “What do you mean, ‘i’m not your type’?” Percy said.

 

   Nico mentally face palmed as he returned Percy’s glare. “Dude! Just let it go!” and Nico tried to push past him. Percy grabbed his arm. “What do you mean i'm not your type?” he asked again. Nico tried to struggle out of percy’s grasp and tried raising his sword. Percy dropped his own sword and grabbed Nico’s other arm. “I said it once!” Nico complained. Percy stepped on Nico’s feet so he couldn't kick him.

 

     Percy raised Nico’s arms above his head and held them with one hand. “What do you mean ‘i'm not your type?’ I'm Percy frickin’ Jackson! I'm everyone’s type!” suddenly Will came out of the woods. “Yo’ Perce. Our team wo--- what are you doing to Nico?” Will asked, almost bored. Percy turned. 

 

     “I’m not ‘his type’.” Percy said. Will shrugged and turned away. “Will!” Nico screamed as Will walked away. Percy leaned closer to Nico’s face, to close for comfort. Suddenly Annabeth appeared. “Hey Percy, we need to talk.” she said.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

    “She broke up with me!” Percy said, punching the wall of the Hades cabin. He winced as he left a dent. “Sorry dude.” Nico shook his head. “It's fine. Did she tell you why?” Nico asked.

Percy nodded and put his head against the wall. 

 

    “She said, and i quote, ‘i'm trying to get a great education so i can get somewhere in life. You're out there, playing hero. I’d like to come home and know my boyfriend’s gonna be alive still. I’m sorry. It's just not working.’ like sorry i'm trying to make sure no one dies every night! That i’d like to come home to a  _ camp _ , and not a morgue!” Percy hit the wall again, softer this time, almost bored. Nico stood up. 

 

      “Sorry man, i don't really know how to help you.” he said. “I mean, Will and i, we left each other but that's because Will’s mother, mortal mother, didn’t like it. He also said he lost feelings we’re still friends but, I know it’s hard i just don---” He was cut off by Percy hugging him. “I’m sorry.” he said. His phone rang in his pocket after a few minutes. He straightened a walked out of the cabin. “We’ll talk later, kay?” Percy yelled. Nico nodded. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

    Nico sat on his bed. He looked at his arm. Hed gone into another crazy fit. He did not remember it. He never did. It was like he suddenly lost control and just fall asleep. When he woke up, he was left with the scars up and down his arm. This time he’d been close. Too close for comfort. He’d almost hit that spot on his arm. He rolled his sleeve up and put the razor away. He did not even know where it came from. He had tried to hide it once but it turned back up to haunt him. He walked out if his cabin shaking. He needed food. Some fruit maybe.

 

    He put on his iconic parka jacket over his shoulders an walked out into the winter light. PErcy walked up to him an gave him  hug. Nico softly returned the hug, trying not to hurt his arms anymore. Nico’s breath was shaky and percy noticed. Percy pulled back and looked at Nico. “Are you ok?” he asked.

    Nico turned his head away and sorta pushed Percy off him. He really just needed food and alone time. Percy seemed to understand. “Well, i’ll see you later, right?” percy paused, waiting for an answer, when Nico did not respond and just turned, percy nodded and walked away.

 

   Percy didn’t know what was going on with Nico. Percy did not want Nico to cause any self harm and he really wanted to make sure he was fine, but he knew when people wanted to be alone. “Guess i’m really not his type,” percy said quietly to Jason. Jason laughed and punched his shoulder. “It's fine.” Jason said, eating a watermelon. “He just needs to be alone. I hope he doesn't do anything with that razor of his.” jason took a bite of his watermelon. 

 

  Percy stood up. “His  _ what _ ???” percy asked worried. Jason looked up quickly, his eyes wide with worry. “Omigod.” Jason said, standing up too. 

 

   Before Jason had finished standing up though, Percy had already made it halfway to the pavilion. He arrived at the Hades table and slammed his hand on the table. Nico jumped a little bit but continued staring at the few grapes on his plate. He slowly put one in his mouth as Percy sat down. Chiron cleared his throat, trying to warn Percy about sitting there. Percy turned to Nico. 

 

   Nico pretended he wasn't there and slowly ate his grapes. Suddenly, while he had been putting one in his mouth, Percy grabbed Nico’s arm and Nico winced in pain. Percy’s eyes widened as he pushed Nico’s shirt and parka sleeve up his arm. Nico turned his head away as Percy gaped at Nico’s arm. 

   There were scars running up and down his arm. Some very new and some very old. Percy gasped in horror as he moved next to Nico. He brought Nico in a hug, in which Nico hugged back. Nico started crying while Percy patted his back. “Next time, talk. Eat, than we talk.” Percy said. Nico pulled away from the hug and nodded. He slowly put another grape in his mouth as Percy got up and walked away, seeing as Chiron started coming over. 

 

 Jason finally came to the pavilion, gasping and wheezing. “Nico you--*inhales really deep*-- you, oh-okay? I need *wheeze* nap.” Jason collapsed on the pavilion floor. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  Nico slowly walked into his cabin to be greeted Percy. Percy hugged him in the doorway. Nico took a shaky breath and pushed past into the cabin. He sat on his bed and looked at his hands. He felt tears sliding down his cheeks and hugged his knees.Percy sat next to him and put his arm over his shoulder. “Hey, Neeks, what’s wrong? Is there anything i can do to help? What's been bugging you? Uh-- why did you try to---uhm---commit suicide?” percy said the last word quietly. 

 Nico looked at his arm and cried harder. Percy leaned his head against Nico’s, but Nico turned away from him. “Why do  _ you _ care, Percy?” he said in low voice. Percy backed up a little, hurt in his eyes. 

  “Cus i care about you Nico. i don't want you to get hurt. You're my friend.” percy said, almost crying. “I care about you and whatever made you try to kill yourself i can help. I’ll always be here Nico.” suddenly Nico hugged him. Percy smiled and huggd him back. 

 

 “Why did you try to kill yourself, Neeks? I really need to know. I can help you. I can try to---”

 

“You.” Nico answered.

 

  Percy pulled back from the hug, startled. “Me? Why me? What did i do? I can not did it next time. Or i'll stop.” Nico wrapped his arms around his legs. He put his head down so he did not have to look at Percy. “Percy, i still like you. You're nice, you care for others, you make sure i’m still breathing. An you’re adorable.” Nico said, quietly.

 

  Percy looked at his knees. “But-i thought. I mean. I thought i wasn’t your type.” Percy said and smiled. Nico rolled his eyes and lightly shoved him. “You’re still not.” Percy hugged him. “I love you too.”  nico smiled and blushed. 

 

And they lived happily ever after

or as happy as a demigod can live


End file.
